The Lord of the Rings
The Lord of the Rings is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 11th September 1989. Description Cast * Christopher Guard – Frodo * William Squire – Gandalf * Michael Scholes – Sam * John Hurt – Aragorn * Simon Chandler – Merry * Dominic Guard – Pippin * Norman Bird – Bilbo * Michael Graham Cox – Boromir * Anthony Daniels – Legolas * David Buck – Gimli * Peter Woodthorpe – Gollum * Fraser Kerr – Saruman * Philip Stone – Théoden * Michael Deacon – Wormtongue * André Morell – Elrond * Alan Tilvern – Innkeeper * Annette Crosbie – Galadriel * John Westbrook – Treebeard Credits Trailers and info The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos It starts with a view of the video collection catalogue with a sky background and videos anywhere, one of which is the Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Coal and Other Stories VHS, easily identified by the orange background on the cover. The announcer says "Welcome to The Video Collection. Our brand new catalogue is packed with great films." it is followed by a montage of clips of the following and in order: * Ring of Bright Water * Richard lll * Mr. Blandings Builds his Dream House * She Wore a Yellow Ribbon * Escape to Victory * The Way Ahead * Tommy Cooper * Benny Hill and Friends * Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends * Tin Tin (The Animated Series) * Dennis * Thundercats * Button Moon * Teddy Ruxpin * Music Videos of Phil Collins, Queen and Hot Chocolate under the Gold Rushes range (Possibly a successor to The Video Music Collection range) * Finally, there are the front cover of two videos, one about making the most of your house and the other Jane fonda's Prime Time Workout The 1987 promo ends with The Video Collection 1986 logo as the Announcer says: "Films, cartoons, music and much, much more. A galaxy of entertainment that is close to your high street and part of your home. The Video Collection. Britain's biggest selling video label!" Category:1989 VHS Releases Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:The Lord of the Rings Category:BBFC PG Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" advert from 1987 Category:Fantasy Films Category:United Artists Category:Bakshi Productions Category:Saul Zaentz Film Productions Category:J. R. R. Tolkien